1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an informational camera apparatus and, more particularly, to a three-dimensionally moveable camera with an informational cover housing.
2. Description of the Background
In general, information is provided to spectators at a sporting event through scoreboards and billboards mounted to the infrastructure of the stadium in which the event occurs. Due to the necessities of stadium design, limited space is available for the placement of scoreboards and billboards, and scoreboards and billboards are often installed at the expense of seating areas.
Spectators not physically present at a sporting event may nonetheless recieve information from the event by receiving a broadcast signal of occurrences at the stadium as relayed by a series of cameras which, like the scoreboards and billboards, are placed within the stadium. An improved overview of the information available to spectators not physically present has been achieved through the use of movable cameras suspended above the event. However, the best suspended or stationary camera views may be obstructed by scoreboards or billboards, and, conversely, the best placement of a scoreboard or billboard for viewing of the scoreboard or billboard may be unavailable due to placement of a camera at that location.
Therefore, the need exists for a moving camera that provides a broadcast feed while simultaneously providing a location for the providing of information to spectators.